


Hugging Tutorial

by Rehlia



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Embarrassment, Erections, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kris is nonbinary, Oneshot, Other, Ralsei is a soft boy, References possession, Suggestive Themes, Touch-Starved, Touching, except for the places where he's not, very suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehlia/pseuds/Rehlia
Summary: The power of fluffy boys compels Kris to use their flirting skills outside of battle.





	Hugging Tutorial

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I wasn't interested in writing for Undertale but oh well. Turns out I just needed the right kind of push :D 
> 
> [You can regularly vote which story I should update next on my Tumblr!](https://rehlia.tumblr.com/)!

They had wanted to do it ever since the dummy, ever since Ralsei had revealed that he had waited his entire life for them. That he had spent his entire life alone. 

(They wanted it intermittently at least, when the foreign, iron-hard drive to move _forwards forwards forwards_ left them for a bit, when their limbs went soft instead of rigid and they could breathe and think of bath bomb pranks and chocolate and remember that they were a person of themselves. Perhaps other people would have tried to find ways to resist in those times of freedom. But not Kris. They already knew it was pointless.) 

Even if Kris had been growing up surrounded by people, technically, they understood that. 

Oh, how they understood. 

But at least they had gotten some hugs, from their mom and dad. Even if that was a little different. 

First they needed to test it though. They had no interest in barging in and just doing it and potentially ruining things with this fluffy boy. Up where they came from people already thought they were a freak; it might be nice to try something different down here. To start over, at least a little. 

So they began innocently. 

They stood close to Ralsei here and there, stopped and turned suddenly and rummaged through their bags, pretending to try and prevent any enemies from seeing what they were doing. Even if there weren't any enemies nearby. It seemed to be good enough because Ralsei never complained. He just stood there and watched them, or when they got _really_ close he'd stare off into the distance. Trying to act as if this was normal and didn't affect him at all. 

It did though. 

The blush was unmistakable even on the shadowed fur. And it was shadowed, not black. Only that they couldn't tell what the true colour was beneath the shadows. For some reason, that was hard to tell, even in brightest light. Those shadows seemed to cling to Ralsei’s face in unnatural ways, so Kris assumed it was magic of some sort. 

But the blush shone through regardless.

Fuck it. 

Kris took another step forwards until they were so close to Ralsei they could feel his breath against their cheek, until his fur was almost tickling their nose. He smelled nice. Clean. Standing so close that their front and his aligned, the metal of their armor and the soft cloth of his coat pressing together. Where their armor had gaps and they were only covered by cloth themselves, they could feel his body shift as he squirmed, as his breath accelerated. 

They could also feel something else after a short moment. 

Heh. 

Seemed like not every part of Ralsei was just soft and fluffy. 

Kris could hear a soft whine that built but never got any louder as Ralsei began to shake a little. He didn't step back though. Because he was too scared, or because didn't want to? 

It seemed a final test was in order. 

As interested as Kris was, it wouldn't be fun if Ralsei only did it because he felt he couldn't say no. 

Kris stepped back. Ralsei came into view, quickly holding his hands over his front, trying to hide the source of his increasingly obvious embarrassment. 

“I think I'm going to take a break,” Kris said, their voice whisper-quiet. They had a moment to spare here, close to the bright light that let a power shine within them that they didn't fully understand yet. It was always close to those points that the pressure inside them lessened for a bit and let them be themselves.

“A… a break?” Ralsei stuttered. 

“Yes. I'm going to lay down in the grass over there for a bit. Behind those bushes and trees where nobody can see.”

The bushes were rather perfect to hide behind, really, thick with red foliage that swayed in a gentle breeze. It would be hard to see anyone behind there or notice any movement. 

“Uhm… should I… watch for enemies?” 

Ralsei looked almost pleadingly at Kris, squirming with his hands still at his front. Pitifully adorable. 

Kris wanted to ruin him.

“You can, or you can come and… rest with me,” they told him with exactly the right undertone. Unlike Ralsei and Susie, they knew how to flirt, how to imply and play with their words. “That's your choice.”

They left it at that and turned, walking behind the bushes to lay down in the grass. 

It was soft and smelled sweet. From their new vantage point thy could only see the darkness up above them, and a few branches and leaves poking into their field of vision. It made all their other senses sharper, let them notice other things more. The heaviness of their armour and the tickle of the grass at their neck. The lingering taste of a dark candy. The murmur of other monsters in the distance and their movements. 

They trailed their fingers over the skin of their neck, enjoying the sensation of touch without the presence of something else dulling it. It was sensitive and soft and secret and it belonged to them and nobody else. Goosebumps rose under their hands and they strayed downwards, tugging at the hem of their shirt until they could touch their own stomach. Vulnerable flesh shifting under their fingers. 

What would it feel like if it was fur? Fluffy and warm and nice. 

If Ralsei decided he didn't want to, this still would be a really nice spot to - 

The soft footsteps of fuzzy feet leaving the path, rustling through the grass and coming closer. Breath that was already a little too heavy. 

Ralsei bent over them, and Kris felt fur touch their belly.

They reached up and smiled.


End file.
